New Experiment New Result
by Nighteyes1394
Summary: "This...is your fault. All your fault." "Hey it takes two..." Tony's new experiment goes horribly wrong and the consequences suck! Well according to one Dr. Bruce Banner. Stark/Banner Barton/Natasha Steve/Bucky Vision/Wanda and Pietro and Thor is all by themselves. Warnings inside!
1. Chapter 1

_**Nighteyes: So…Fresh Start?...Yeah Fresh Start!**_

 _ **Warnings: The Story has the following : SLASH, MPREG, Annnnd…that's it for now.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own no one or nothing. Sad Sad Sad little panda.**_

"No Tony." Tony pouted at the refusal. "Come on babe it's hot! I mean…seeing you on the lab table all hot and-" "Tony!" Tony immediately stopped. His other half took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. Bruce glared at Tony slightly irritated. One, because Tony was about to describe how _he_ looked during sex. That's embarrassing as is. The other is because he didn't want to have sex while in the middle of an experiment. A _chemical_ experiment. "It'll be fun though!" Tony exclaimed. As if that logic would convince Bruce.

"Later. I'd like to get this done and the chemicals cleaned up." Bruce stated as he went back to the experiment. Tony scowled. Looks like he's gonna have to try another approach. He quietly crept behind Bruce. Before Bruce could even react, Tony quickly grabbed him, bent him over, and bit his neck hard. "I'm gonna take you right here, right now. I'm too horny to even wait for your consent and I know for a fact that you're too horny to care." Tony whispered hotly into Bruce's ear.

"Am not!" Bruce hissed back. That was a lie. Both he and Tony knew it. "Come on! It's not like we haven't done it in here before!" Tony exclaimed. Tony licked Bruce's neck slowly. Bruce moaned lowly and gripped the metal table before him. Tony smirked. That was the reaction he was looking for.

Bruce snapped back into reality harshly when he felt a cool liquid against his chest and stomach alond with pieces of broken glass. He immediately went into panic mode. "Damn it!" Bruce shoved back against Tony, almost making the billionaire fall flat on his ass. Bruce quickly grabbed a towel and ripped his shirt off and scrubbed at his chest and stomach. He was rubbing so hard, his skin started to turn red.

"Whoa! Whoa! Bruce…calm down." Tony told him. As he got in front of his lover, he gripped Bruce's shoulders gently, yet strong enough to keep him still. Him. Bruce. Cause it might not work if the Other Guy decides to make an appearance and kick his ass.

Bruce glared at Tony eyes turning an emerald green. "This is _exactly_ why I didn't want to do this today!" he yelled at Tony. Tony kept his hands firm and his eyes firmer as he looked at Bruce calmly. "Bruce…babe..calm down. Take deep breaths before The Big Guy comes out." Tony told him gently. Tony wasn't afraid for himself, but for Bruce. Bruce growled in what seemed to be pain. "Babe…please…breathe…"

Bruce took several deep breaths, ignoring Tony's presence. He knew Tony was right. He could feel the Other Guy start to come out.

After several minutes, with Tony help, Bruce calmed down. He glared at said man and he began to check his vitals. "Well…it doesn't seem as if there are any side effects…so you'll be okay." Tony stated. "Damn..this experiment was a bust" he grumbled.

Bruce could have sworn he saw green. He looked at Tony incredulously. "Unbelievable." He left the room in a rush, trying not to break anything that was in or near his path.

"So…no sex?" Tony called out to the retreating figure.

Tony paced the lab thinking about today's events. He felt somewhat guilty about Bruce and his freak out. Logically, he could understand why Bruce would freak out. They _were_ messing with chemicals after all. And it _was_ a chemical accident that created The Big Guy. So, of course it was natural for Bruce to freak out over that.

He was startled out of his thoughts as he heard the door to the lab open. "Jesus!" Tony jumped at the sight of Bruce. "Jarvis! Why didn't you tell me Bruce was-"

"Jarvis is down for the night." Bruce stated as he got close to Tony.

Immediately, Tony noticed something was off. Bruce was…off…Everything was off about him. His eyes were dilated; his body language almost seemed to be animalistic. "Um..you..you okay there?" Tony would never admit it, but he was afraid. Afraid he would have to put the suit on and fight Bruce…or the Other Guy. Neither sounded appealing to him.

Bruce smirked.

"I'm perfectly fine Tony." Bruce purred. Tony raised an eyebrow at that. "Okaaay then…we should get you in bed." He told Bruce calmly. He reached out for Bruce, but was immediately pushed onto the lab table. Tony laughed nervously. "Um…w-w-what are you doing? Bed is upstairs."

Bruce smiled coyly. "You wanted to have sex on the table earlier. So we're going to." Bruce ripped Tony's shirt, along with his pants. Tony bit back a moan. "That was my favorite shirt you know." He didn't get a response. Bruce was busy taking off his clothes. Tony almost pouted. He was being ignored damn it!

Tony moaned loudly as Bruce got on top of him and started to grind his erection into Tony's. "Oh God.." Tony hissed in pleasure. "You like that?" Bruce asked licking Tony's neck. "Hell yeah.." Tony thrusted his hips. The friction caused both men to moan. "Damn babe you're so hot." Bruce could only smirk.

Without warning or preparation, Bruce lowered himself onto Tony's cock. "Oh God!" Bruce gasped. Tony looked up in disbelief. One, Bruce never rode Tony before, second…Bruce never allowed any sex without prep. Bruce started to move at a fast pace. A pace that wasn't even humanly possible.

Bruce moaned in a wanton fashion. Tony was amazed at his lover. He never acted like this. Like. _Ever_. Bruce leaned forward claiming Tony's lips into a crushing kiss. Tony kissed back with just as much force or more than possible. Bruce started to pant heavily into Tony's ear.

"I'm coming….oh God…I'm gonna come…" Bruce panted against Tony. Seeing Bruce in this state was too much for Tony. He started to thrust up hard and fast into his lover. Bruce moaned loudly. "Oh yes!" Bruce hissed out. "You gonna come?" Tony asked teasingly. He reached for Bruce's erection and started to stroke him. Bruce repeatedly moaned Tony's name.

"Answer me!"

All poor Bruce could do was nod his head.

"Then come!"

Bruce saw white as his orgasm hit him full force. Tony soon came following Bruce into the throws of ecstasy. He coated Bruce's insides with every drop of cum he had. Bruce collapsed on Tony breathing heavily. It took Tony about ten minutes to find his voice. "Damn Bruce…where did that come from?"

No response.

He looked down at his lover to see him completely passed out. He chuckled and pulled out of his lover. He cleaned himself and did the same with Bruce. He picked Bruce up carefully trying not to wake him and carried him upstairs.

He gently laid Bruce down on the bed. He got into bed holding his lover close. He looked at Bruce carefully. Eyes filled with both love and concern. What the hell made Bruce act like that? Sure Bruce could act like a tease. Hell, even beg to be taken, but _never_ in the history of their relationship has Bruce come onto him like that. To actually take what he wanted.

As much of a turn on as it was for Tony, it concerned him greatly. Did it have something to do with those chemicals that got on Bruce earlier? He should probably go see what the chemicals were and test them.

Bruce cuddled into Tony. He smiled a bit and wrapped his arms around the man.

" _Or I could just wait and see how he feels in the morning…"_ Tony thought.

Oh Tony.

If only you had checked.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nighteyes: Hello everyone! Glad to see some of you followed me over here and/or favorited this story. Thank you for the reviews and messages! Without further ado…Chapter 2**_

Bruce woke up groggily. "What the hell…?" Bruce thought. He looked around at his surroundings. He was alone…not a Tony in sight. "Probably in the lab.." Bruce grumbled tiredly. He moved slowly out of the bed when it hits him.

The lab.

The chemical spill.

And then…nothing.

"Oh my God," he thought, "Did I…" He looked down at himself. No clothes. "Tony? Tony!? Tony!" he yelled. So many thoughts ran through his head. "The Other Guy came out?...Fuck Tony is dead…it's all my fault…I knew this relationship was going to be the death of one of us." Bruce was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't even notice Tony at the door. Only one word was spoken.

"Green."

Bruce immediately froze and looked at himself. Sure enough, his tan flesh was slowly turning green; his firm body slowly started to swell. He looked back towards the door, to Tony. Tony went and rubbed Bruce's shoulders. "Calm down Brucie. You're fine. I'm fine. Well, ya know, better than fine, but we both know that." Bruce growled lowly at him. Tony winced. "Got it..no jokes."

After what seemed like forever, Bruce's green skin turned back to tan and the swelling went down. Tony waited silently and patiently for Bruce to speak. Bruce swallowed hard and looked up at Tony. "What the hell happened? How did I get back to the bedroom?"

"You don't remember?"

Bruce shook his head. "No I don't. That's why I'm asking. The last thing I remember was being in the lab and you causing those damn chemicals to spill on me." Tony bit his lip. For the first time, he was conflicted. Tell Bruce the truth? Should he tell him? Should he keep his mouth shut? Tony weighed the two options. Telling him sounded…okay…but keeping his mouth shut seemed to sound a lot nicer in his head.

"Well..I brought you to bed. You overworked yourself and I found you passed out on the couch, sooo I brought you back up here. You didn't look too well." Tony stated. Tony prayed to whatever God was there hoping his prayers would be answered. Bruce chuckled dryly. "Really? I didn't look too well? Maybe 'cause I was…uh green?"

Tony shook his head. "You didn't get as bad as you think Bruce. Just your pretty eyes turned green." Bruce shook his head. "Well…I better get back to work then.." Bruce stated getting up and getting dressed. Tony couldn't believe it. Bruce bought it? Tony was an excellent actor, don't get him wrong. However, no matter how good of an actor he was, Bruce always saw through his lies.

Just as Bruce walked out of the room, Jarvis spoke up.

"Sir, are you sure it is…wise to hide the…truth… from Master Bruce?"

Tony looked up at his invisible caretaker. "For now…yes Jarvis. Also did you have time to do what I asked?"

"I have nothing but time sir."

Tony face palmed himself. A creation of his own that's for damn sure.

"Well then? What are the results?"

The AI stayed silent. This annoyed and made Tony nervous. This is, again, a creation of his own, no punches pulled. So why is Jarvis hesitating?

"Jarvis!"

"Sir…Master Bruce is expecting a child."

 _ **Nighteyes: Well, well, well…Tony knocked up Bruce…who woulda thought? Besides me and the warning section. X3. Reviews please! I hope you all enjoyed this short chapter!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Nighteyes: Welp. Hope you guys liked that last chapter. I know Post U Later did lol. Well…on with the drama!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nobody.**_

Tony froze. "I'm sorry…could you repeat that?" "Sir, the chemicals that spilt onto Master Bruce affected him on a molecular level…it changed certain cells and well…it seems that Master Bruce can now have offspring." Tony looked up at the ceiling in mute horror. He needed a minute. "Yeah well he could always have kids, but come on Jarvis, he's not some woman with ovaries!"

"I understand you're in shock sir, but I believe you should be more concerened with how Master Bruce will take it…along with…his other half." Tony's eyes bugged out at that statement. "Oh God…Jarvis you do _not_ tell him a single thing! Is that understood?"

"Sir if I may…Master Bruce is your equal in intellect. He'll eventually figure it out."

"I know! I know! Just…I need time to tell him. You can't just go up to someone, especially someone with anger issues, 'Hey about that incident yesterday? Well, I kinda lied and said nothing happened. Actually after the chemicals spilt on you we fucked like rabbits and now! Now you're knocked up…but hey congratulations!' Jarvis that isn't something you can just do!"

Tony started to pace anxiously.

"Eloquent as always sir, however, there is more."

Tony groaned and plopped on the bed in defeat.

"Of course there is…"

"One of the chemicals speeds up the cell growth process…" Jarvis was cut off with a groan. Tony had his hands on his face. He seemed to connect the dots.

"And..?"

"This effect will also affect the fetus. He will most likely, be expecting in about five months."

If Tony didn't feel like he got kicked in the balls by life before, he certainly did now.

"Five months!? _Five fucking months!_ _Please_ tell me that's like…the earliest he would be… _tell me_ he really is expected at a more normal pregnancy time like..oh I don't know… _nine months_!" Tony really started to panic. "I'm afraid not sir. As you stated earlier, Master Bruce is no woman, so his condition differs from that of a normal pregnancy."

"Fucking kill me now Jarvis…"

"I'm sure Master Bruce would love to when he finds out."

Tony removed his hands from his face. "For the love of God, Jarvis I swear-"

"What's with the screaming match with the ceiling?" Tony immedietly sat up in a panic. At the door stood Steve. He held his hands up in mock surrender. "Easy, just me." "Jesus Christ Cap! You can't do that to me! Did you forget I have a heart condition?" Steve had to raise his eyebrow at that one. "Right well…um…we're all downstairs ready to go eat when you are. Bruce is having some craving for pizza..so.. we're having pizza I guess."

Tony knew what that meant. Bruce almost let the Hulk out to have fun.

 _And that was just for a food craving!_

Tony was internally screaming. Externally, he was sweating bullets. He sat up heaving a sigh. "Tony are you alright? You seem stressed?" Tony would have chuckled at the statement if it weren't painstakingly true. A week in a lab working? He's fine. Fighting evil villains? He's fine. Mouthing off to Fury? He's fine. A pregnant Bruce? So not fine.

"Yeah, I'm fine Cap. Go on down. I'll be right there." Steve stared at Tony for a few minutes before sighing. "Alright." Steve turned and left reluctantly. As always, Cap was good at reading people. Tony knew eventually Steve was going to corner him and make him spill his guts. But for now, he's safe…maybe.

Tony got up swearing.

"Remember what I said Jarvis…not…a…word."

"Understood sir."

Five months of raging hormones? Excessive anger? As if that were possible. It was at this moment Tony really wished Bruce smoked weed.

 _ **Nighteyes: Five months? Well Tony, you done fucked up and now you have less than nine months to get your shit together. Reviews please!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Nighteyes: Well…bet you thought I was dead eh? Hahah oh no I've just been writing other stuff. And school crap…So I suppose it's about time I update this story eh? Thank you guys who have followed me, favorited the story, and the Reviews! It means a lot.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own no one. That is all.**_

Dinner was awkward to say the least. Tony was sweating bullets throughout it and before anyone else says otherwise…he was the most panicked, concerned person at the table. Bar none. Everyone on the team had appetites, Thor more than others. However, it was clear that someone had a bigger appetite than the god himself.

Everyone stared as Bruce downed almost an entire pizza all by himself. Normally, the quiet man didn't eat much. Many jokes were made about him being skin and bones. Bruce would roll his eyes at the jabs. However, it was like he was a man starving. Tony was internally panicking. Cravings already? What next mood swings? Tony cursed himself at that thought.

" _Don't jinx it you idiot!"_ he thought.

Bruce either didn't notice the stares or ignored it as he ate. Everyone turned to look at Tony. The hell they looking at him for? "What?" he snapped. Natasha pointed at Bruce and mouthed back, "What is with him!?" "He's obviously hungry. Or are you bl-" Natasha cut him off mid-sentence with a deadly glare. Clint snorted. Yeah, insult the assassin that's smart.

"I'm right here ya know." Bruce looked up glaring at the group. That unnerved all of them. Minus Tony, at this point he was fucked up internally. It's only a matter of time before he gets fucked up physically. Steve was the one to speak first. "Sorry, we're just not…used to seeing you..eat this much." "Yeah, I thought you lived off your herbal tea man." Clint spoke up taking a sip of his soda. "Unlike Tony, I actually eat and take care of myself."

 _Yikes._

Everyone looked at Bruce in shock then back to Tony, who was flabbergasted.

"Ouch…" Tony muttered.

Dinner came and went. As everyone got to the tower and went their separate ways, Tony was pulled to the side by Steve. Tony sighed dramatically. Here comes the lecture. "Tony…are you and Bruce…okay?" _That_ was _not_ the question he was expecting. "Whatcha mean Cap?" Steve gave Tony a look that read 'really?' Tony sighed and looked around. Everyone was gone. Tony opened his mouth.

"Clint quit fucking eavesdropping. Didn't Fury teach you any manners?"

An arrow dropped down with a knife attached landing at Tony's feet.

"Bitch."

"Clint!"

A sigh came from the vents.

"Fine. Let's go Nat. They want some privacy."

Metal sounds came from the ceiling. Along with swearing and a resounding slap and "Don't touch my ass ass!"

Tony would have laughed at any other moment, except now was not a laughing matter.

Should he tell Cap? Would he even understand? It may be too much for his old man heart. Tony weighed the options. He could let Steve be confused and then let the situation sink in and let him kill him….or tell Bruce and let Bruce kill him. He didn't like either of those options. Unbeknownst to many, he kinda liked living.

"Tony."

Tony looked at Cap and sighed. The worse Cap would do is give him a long ass lecture. Maybe he can get Cap's boytoy a better arm than the one he has? That should be a good enough bribe to keep his mouth shut.

"I….fucked up."

"La-

"Yeah yeah I know language! But I'm freaking out here Steve!" Tony started to pace back and forth. Steve furrowed his eyebrows. "Why?" Tony almost started to laugh. "Cause…I'm gonna be a dad…"

Steve stared at Tony for a few solid minutes.

"You cheated on Bruce!?"

Tony immedietly covered Steve's mouth, which Steve blocked with ease.

"So that's why he was-"

"No! No! No! No! I didn't cheat on Bruce!" Tony whispered harshly at Steve.

Steve looked at Tony with a mixture of anger, sadness, and confusion. "One of your old one night stands coming back to haunt you?"

Tony glanced at the glass windows of the tower. Maybe he can convince Thor to let Loki out of Asgard prison to throw him out again.

"No you…ugh! It's…. I'm pretty sure they taught you in the Twenties that 'when a mommy and daddy love each other very much' right? Right! Cool. So, when a Tony and Bruce love each other very much…same kind of deal!"

Steve looked at Tony with confusion.

"What are you getting at? Only women can bear children. That's one thing I know hasn't changed in the past seventy years."

"Well actually there was that one Transgender dude… _getting off track_! Steve….Bruce and I screwed around in the lab and chemicals spilt on Bruce. Long story short…we fucked…and because of those chemicals that spilt on him, he can now have kids. No idea if it's a one-time thing, which I hope to God it does…"

"Tony."

"And fuck…I need to find a cure in case this _isn't_ a one-time deal…"

"Tony."

"God I only have five months to…"

"Tony!"

Steve grabbed Tony by the shoulders stopping him from pacing. Tony was startled out of his thoughts. "What?"

"Let me get this straight….you guys…had…sex…in the lab…causing chemicals to spill on him….which makes him…"

Tony sighed. He knew Steve would be confused, but at least he got some of it.

"I screwing around and caused chemicals, which I'm still studying by the way, to spill on him. It triggered some animalistic instinct in him, we had sex….and now we're expecting a child in five months. Which we all know my luck; it just _had_ to be five months rather than nine…"

Tony was rambling. Steve covered is mouth. Tony looked at Steve with anxiety. "Have you told Bruce yet? Does he know?"

Tony almost flipped and pulled Steve's hand away from his mouth. Who knows where that hand had been? Oh yeah Bucky's pants probably. Tony winced at that thought. "No he does not…" Immediately Steve gave Tony a crossed look. "I am planning on telling him! I swear. I just…I haven't even wrapped my head around the whole deal, because I only found out before dinner!"

There he goes again , rambling. Steve sighed. Male pregnancy? A five month pregnancy? Fury wasn't kidding when he said the world changed since he woke up. "Tony look…I won't tell Bruce…or anyone for that matter. That's your responsibility," Steve raised his hand as Tony tried to speak, "But…you should know…we're a family. Everyone here would support you, Bruce, and the baby. Just know that now."

Tony calmed down a bit.

Steve sighed.

"So Bruce is pregnant?"

"Yup."

"And he's got five months to go?"

"Yup and he's already experiencing food cravings and slight mood swings as you saw earlier."

Steve winced at that.

"Well, like I said…the team will still be around for you and Bruce…and the new addition…"

It was a little weird for Steve to talk about….but he's fought aliens…super-soldiers _created_ by experiments…so hey! Something else to add to his resume of 'Shit to deal with.'

Steve clapped Tony on the shoulder.

"But you are on your own telling Bruce." He stated as he walked out of the room. "But if he throws you out the window or something we'll catch you!"

Tony blanched and looked towards the glass.

The one time he wishes a psycho god would break into his home and throw him out.

Tony sighed and headed for the lab. Time to get to work.

 _ **Nighteyes: Sorry for the long wait guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tried to toss humor in there…anywho ta ta for now!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Nighteyes: I'm too tired to be excited, but I love you guys…so HELLOOOOOO everyone! Welcome to the new chapter of New Experiment New Results! This chapter isn't much but I wanted to update so you guys have something! Let's get started! Also I need to point out I started this story with JARVIS in it and despite Vision's existence; he will continue to be in this story. Don't like it? Goodbye!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own no one…yet**_

Tony woke up groaning in the process. He fell asleep in the lab again. Wonderful! He swore under his breath cracking his back as he stretched. "Sir?" Tony groaned. Was JARVIS always that loud? "What?" Tony groaned out. "Sir Master Bruce seems to be in distress and-"

Tony ran up the stairs before JARVIS could finish his sentence. Many thoughts ran through Tony's head. _"That's not good for the baby…or Bruce…or the other guy…crap…what did I do? Did I even do it? Whoever did it will get electrocuted by DUMMY so help me…"_ Tony ran to the master bedroom where Bruce was last. Yet, there was no Bruce in sight. Where the hell was he? Tony panicked, but before he could run out he heard someone in the bathroom. It sounded like they were dying.

Tony ran to the bathroom and saw Bruce kneeling before the toilet throwing up. "Thank God!" Tony exclaimed. Bruce looked up at him and laughed dryly. "Yeah. Thank God I'm sick right?" Tony winced at Bruce's tone. He did have a point. He walked over and kneeled behind Bruce rubbing his back as he continued to throw up. "God with me throwing up this much you'd think I was a pregnant woman." Bruce stated wiping his mouth.

Tony paled at that statement and laughed nervously. "Haha yeah…but good thing you're not!...a woman that is!...or pregnant!" Bruce looked at Tony strangely. "Yeeah. Right. Well, thanks, but if you don't mind I need to take a shower…and _privately_ at that." Bruce stated giving Tony a look. Tony stared at him before shaking his head. "Right! Right of course!" Tony stood up to leave.

"Hey Bruce?"

"Yeah?"

"Hypothetically, if I messed up big time, would you still love me?"

Silence.

"That's…not so much a hypothetical question with you really."

"Hey!"

Bruce smiled and stood up and kissed him.

"Of course I would. Now out. I need a shower."

Tony smiled and obliged leaving the bathroom. Tony knew he had Bruce's love no matter what. He had to make sure though. This..secret..could break them.

"Sir?"

"Yes JARVIS?"

"Friendly reminder, you may want to wash your face and brush your teeth."

"Why wou- Oh Bruce gross! Brush your teeth after throwing up!"

 _ **Nighteyes: Sorry it's not much but I have to get back into the writing of things. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If so leave a review and let me know what you guys think so far!**_


End file.
